


Costumes

by quornchickennugget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chendy, Costumes, Couples Costumes, Cute, Damn there's a lot of names for that ship, Elfergreen, Elfever, Elfgreen, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gajevy - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, fraxus, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabertooth is holding a Halloween party, but the members are nowhere to be seen. Not to mention Rogue is wearing the silliest costume ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

Loud music blasted into Rogue's ears as he gazed upon the party being held in Sabertooth's guild hall. The room was densely decorated with pumpkins, tombstones and all things Halloween. Sting had insisted upon throwing a huge party for all the major guilds in Fiore. Also, to celebrate his recent engagement to Rogue, Sting had insisted upon everyone coming in couples costumes (with third wheels where necessary). Rogue looked down at his costume,  
 _It could be worse,_ he thought to himself as he adjusted his headband, _I could be wearing Sting's outfit._  
Just then, Rogue heard exceed footprints coming his way, upon looking, Rogue saw an exceed dressed like a ghost dog crashing into almost everything and heard a deep voice growling expletives with every crash. Smirking, Rogue walked over and picked the exceed up.  
"Hey!" The exceed shouted, "What are you doing?!" He lifted the front of his costume to reveal big, slanted, red eyes with a scar over one of them and a white muzzle. Panther Lily.  
"Hello, Lily." Rogue greeted the cat, "I thought you could use some help."   
Lily grunted in response.  
"Levy did a great job with the costume, but it has its flaws."   
Rogue smiled, he had met Levy, Gajeel's wife, on several occasions.  
"So what are the three of you dressed as then?" He asked, politely making conversation. Sting was definitely rubbing off on him, he nearly never used to talk this much.  
"Jack, Sally and Zero from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'."  
"I thought Gajeel would be trying Iron Man again." Rogue chuckled, remembering the disaster that was Gajeel's costume last year; Lily smirked.  
"So what brings you up here?"   
"I'm looking for Sting, or Frosch, or anyone from Sabertooth for that matter." Rogue replied; he was worried about his fiancé and nakama.  
"Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of them..." Lily replied, "If I see anyone, I'll tell you."   
"Thanks."  
Lily pulled the hood of his costume down and started off,  
"Oh, nice costume by the way."  
Rogue sighed. He knew he looked stupid, but put a brave face on and went to go and look for the others. Weaving his way through the crowd, Rogue saw everyone in their different costumes: Wendy, Chelia and Carla as the Powerpuff Girls, Elfman and Evergreen as Beauty and the Beast, Freed and Laxus as Pikachu and a pokemon trainer and Ichiya and Nichiya as each other, but there was no sign of anybody from Sabertooth. Where had they gone? Rogue growled, it was Sting's stupid idea to wear these ridiculous costumes and he wasn't showing up! And where had Frosch gone?! He had no sense of direction. What if he was hurt?! What if Sting was in trouble. Rogue almost never admitted it, but he loved Sting with all his heart. The only time he'd managed to say half of what he felt was when he proposed. He needed Sting like he needed water and oxygen and felt half empty when he was gone. Sighing, Rogue retired to a corner and slumped in a chair when the doors of the guild hall burst open.   
"TRICK OR TREAT!" Rogue looked up to see the whole of Sabertooth with their arms laden with sweets, lead by Sting and the other exceeds. As they handed sweets out to everyone, Sting waltzed over to Rogue and locked him in a loving embrace.  
"Hey babes!" He chirped, giving Rogue a peck on the cheek.  
"Don't "hey babes!" me!" Rogue snarled. "I was worried sick about you guys! Where were you?!"  
Sting looked hurt. Rogue looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry..." He muttered, "I was worried about you guys." Rogue wrapped his arms around his fiancé, conveying all his anxiety felt in the past hour.  
"We were trick-or-treating. You said you didn't want to go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where we were." Sting returned, then pulled away and asked, "Do you like my dress?"  
Rogue sighed.  
"Sting. We are never going as Mickey and Minnie Mouse again."  
Sting laughed.  
"Wait." Rogue said, "Where's Frosch?"  
Sure enough, Frosch wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Oh shit!" They cried in unison, and ran, one in silly shorts, the other in a polka dot dress, out of the guild hall to find Kermit the Frog.


End file.
